Faerie Dust
by Lora Newitt
Summary: When Team 7 is given a simple escort mission, the easy-as-pie trip quickly turns sour. Can Team 7 complete their mission, and get two noble-blooded siblings back to their village before it is too late?


"Aaaaaaaah! _WHAAAAAT_?!"

The outraged shriek pierced the tranquil morning air like a bullet in the night. A nearby flock of birds fled the warmth of their cozy new nest, so startled were they by the sound. The frightened birds squawked in alarm, and in warning as they loudly took to flight. A few early risers gave the area around their semi-opened shops and markets a weary glance, but did not flee as the birds had. They saw, or heard, no reason to, for the shriek had come from none other than Uzamaki Naruto. The young fool-hardy ninja had discovered Team 7's newest mission, and he made certain to show his his distaste and upset loudly and clearly.

The Hokage of Konohakagure, Sarutobi Hiruzen, had called the rookie genin team to his office early. He had a mission for them, he had explained, and it was of the utmost importance it be completed smoothly, and without problem. This caught young Naruto's attention, of course, and he began eagerly imagining a kidnapped princess in need of a dashing hero to rescue her, or a besieged village, just waiting in fear for him to save the day. With stars in his eyes, he eagerly, and in natural Naruto style, demanded the details from the elderly Hokage.

Sarutobi Hiruzen leaned forwards, placing his elbows heavily upon his messy oak desk, fingers laced together and settled beneath his age-spotted chin. He sighed wearily, and began explaining the details, directing his attention to the Team Leader Hatake Kakashi. "The mission is simple, and should be completed without any mess or complications." He unlaced his knobby fingers and rummaged through the massive pile of scrolls piled upon the desk. _Now, now, _he thought to himself ponderously, _where has it gone? I swear I had it but a moment ago..._

A sluggish and sleep-deprived Haruno Sakura yawned loudly, stretching her slim arms widely. _I should be sleeping still..._ she mused as she leaned slightly against the wall, trying to appear wide-awake and at full attention despite the sleep still showing in her eyes. She caught a short movement from the corner of her drooping green eyes, and they snapped open and to attention at once.

"Sorry I am late..." The sentence, though worded politely and with respect, came out sounding more put-out and angry. Uchiha Sasuke stared sullenly at the Hokage, arms crossed over, his posture attentive but impudent as he awaited an explanation for his forced early rise. Sakura squealed inwardly, all the while trying to look cool and reserved on the outside. _He looks so HOT this early! _She smiled brightly at him, receiving a sulky grunt in return.

A few more scrolls rustled, then, "Aah! Yes, here it is." Hiruzen smoothed out a rumpled, sad looking piece of parchment. He chuckled bashfully, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment at the state of the important document. "I am getting too old for these things."

Kakashi gave him a tired but honest smile. "You hardly seem a day over 50." He hoped the man would get to the details soon. He was beyond exhausted, and wanted to get this particular mission completed as quickly as possible. He had yet to sleep, having stayed out with a very drunken Jiraiya. They had started their night out on the town at a much loved local BBQ joint, and ended up at the little Blue Whale Bar. _The food and drink was fantastic, _he mused, _as was the cute young waitress. What was her name? Jinui...Finui...Linui?_

"Flattery, bah!" Hiruzen chuckled with good humor, and finally got to the point. "The mission is this; a young Lord Mikimu Ipichu from the local village of Shikimi has been visiting." Kakashi nodded, still fumbling silently for the cute blonde waitress's name. _Kinui? No, maybe it more like Kinya? Finya? _He had heard rumor that the young lord was here, finally considering sharing a wealth of the very elusive yarkin plants which grew solely in Shikimi. It was rumored that now that the old lord Mikimu Argoni had finally croaked, his entire piece of land as well as the tiny village living on it now went to young Ipichu. _Pinya...Binya...? _This Ipichu was barely twelve, and a spoiled brat of a child. He was already fast at work selling off much of the land, including the poor people who lived on it.

However, no matter his feelings of dislike for the boy, Kakashi was expected to show him great respect, for the little land of Shikimi was the only known place to grow the yarkin plant. This plant was a very fickle one to grow, and as of yet, Shikimi appeared the only land to have successfully grown and cultivated it.

The yarkin plant, short for its scientific term Yarishikin-Ishukini, was thin and hairy, growing from the ground in small bushes. It was rough in texture, the soft green hairs growing from the blue stem constantly secreting a sweet-smelling sap that was sticky but otherwise harmless to the touch. The Yarishikin-Ishukini had medicinal purposes that were vast and plentiful, even if the actual attainability of the plant was not. The fine green hairs could be used in a mixture of numerous remedies, mostly for the treatment of poison. The rough and simultaneously soft blue stem could be chopped up, dried, and ground into a fine powder. This powder could be used to staunch the bleeding on wounds retrieved in battle, as well as a great remedy for hang-overs and the nausea brought on by pregnancies.

As for the sickly-sweet smelling sap that was excreted from the hairs of the plant, it was yet to be discovered if this had any medicinal uses, as the rest of the plant did. Although, if this mission was successful, and Kakashi had no doubt that an unsaid part of it was to persuade the young lord to part with a good chunk of the yarkin once they arrived, and send them home with it, they would have plenty for examination.

If this spoiled young brat-of-a-lord was looking to "share" a portion of this hard to find yarkin plant, than Kakashi would do all he could to ensure he was was happy and content with his escort home. "Ninui!" Kakashi exclaimed suddenly. He became quickly aware that all attention was on him now. _Dammit, it wasn't Ninui either..._ He rubbed his head bashfully, grinning. "Sorry, sorry. Eeeerm...trying to remember someone's name..."

Hiruzen chuckled, shifting the scrolls around as he searched for another. "Oh. You mean the blonde woman who was with you last night? Isn't she a waitress at that strip bar? The Blue Whale, is it?" Another chuckle.

"Eeeeew," Sakura snorted in disgust. "Strip bar? Really, Sensei?" She crossed her arms over her chest and slumped against the wall. All she wanted was to pass out in her unmade bed, with its fluffy white blanket and soft pink sheets. She gave Sasuke a quick glance, her heart seeming to skip a beat. Well, this early-bird mission could not be all bad - after all, she would be completing it with Sasuke. _Oh, he really is so handsome this early! With his hair so tousled, and his shirt rumpled..._ She giggled to herself, face going red at the thought.

Kakashi's eyes were wide now. "You wouldn't happen to have caught her name...? And it's not a strip bar..." The last was mumbled sullenly.

"Please." Sasuke glowered darkly at the group of them. He was irritated to begin with to have been woken up before the sun was even up, and even more so when he discovered he had yet to do a much needed load of laundry, thus being forced to wear yesterday's clothes. He wanted nothing more than to get the damned details, and complete the mission in peace and quiet, and as quickly as possible. He shot a glance at Naruto. The blonde genin had been quiet since his outburst upon hearing of the mission to escort the Lord Ipichu back to Shikimi, and now he could see why; he was fast asleep on the floor, curled up in a fetal-ball of loud snoring and drool.

Sasuke shook his head in tired disgust, although secretly hoping Naruto would be this zoned out the entire mission. "Let's just get this over with..." He shifted, locking a steely gaze with Hiruzen, who abruptly became more serious. "When and where are we meeting this 'Lord'?"

Almost as though on cue, the door to the Hokage's officer slammed open with a thunderous_** KRRBMM!**, _and in shot a very energetic girl, followed by a slow-paced, leisurely boy. "'Here', is where you will be meeting 'us'. 'Us' being my sister and I. As to the 'when', well clearly that would be now." The boy sniffed and snapped something shut. It was a golden pocket-watch, ticking quietly behind its golden, ruby encrusted face.

Sasuke ground his teeth at this impudent greeting, if a greeting was what one called it. He could already tell this was going to one headache of a mission.

"HI!" the girl practically shouted, waving frantically in greeting. Sasuke eyed her, a sneer of disgust and pure annoyance forming. The girl was insane, she had to be, to be this energetic and happy at such an ungodly hour. She was short and a bit plump, with a round face, lovely with good cheer and an easy smile. Her hair was piled high upon her head, a thick black mess that looked more like a misshapen rice-ball than an actual hairstyle. She was clad in plain travel-kimono, of black and white and silver. She waved happily, the long sleeves of her kimono flapping unceremoniously. "Oh wow, are we late? We are late, aren't we? Ipichu, Ipichu! I told you, didn't I?" She tugged repeatedly on her brother's sleeve.

"Shut up, Pearl." Ipichu spoke coldly, swatting her persistent hand away as though it were trash. "Good God, one would think you were raised on a pig-farm." Kakashi's lips twitched at this rude boy, but he kept quiet. His sister, whether young or older, Kakashi could not yet tell, dropped her hands to her sides, and began fidgeting anxiously. "But..."

Kakashi stepped forward and gave a quick bow to them both. He had not known there was a sister involved, and it surprised him. Hiruzen may have mentioned a sister beforehand... "Please, I am Hatake Kakashi, and I will be escorting you back to Shikimi safely, along with my team here." He watched the two of them as he straightened from his bow.

"OOOOOH! We get an entire _escort_ ?" Pearl squealed loudly, clapping her hands together excitedly and jumping up and down. "Ooh wow! I feel so important!"

Hiruzen chuckled. "Well, you are, my dear. Now, about the small matter of payment..."

Ipichu waved his hand dismissively. "Yes, yes, of course. A bundle of yarkin... this is really quite a bore, and has no need to drag on further. May we please leave now?" His foot, clod in a heeled black silk boot, tapped insistently.

This _brat_ was in serious need of a good beating... Sasuke fumed silently, agreeing only with that it needed not be dragged on any longer. _Anymore and I may knock his damned head off... _He was sleep-deprived and very irriated, tiny veins of anger slithering beneath his skin. He had not been sleeping well as of late, having heard news of his murderous brother, Itachi, and now he was expected to escort a spoiled brat-child and his clearly overly-cheerful and insane sister back to their village without murdering them both.

Well, promises could not be made on that, however, they certainly would end up back in Shikimi...

Despite the sleep-deprivation and the agitation Sasuke, and even Kakashi, clearly felt, Sakura seemed enamored with the boy. _Good,_ Sasuke grumbled inwardly. _If it gets her off my back for the mission..._ His pink-haired team-mate was all smiles and doe eyes as she gave multiple agreements to the young lord's snide words.

Kakashi clapped loudly, finally snapping the snoring Naruto awake. "Whaaaa...?" He groaned, rubbing his head in confusion. "What did I miss?" Kakashi eyed the large stain of drool on his young student's chin and bright orange jump-suit.

Hiruzen nodded in silent agreement that it was time for them to leave. "Goodluck."

Sasuke pushed away from the wall he had been leaning on, uncrossing his arms. Naruto dragged himself up to a sitting position, still a bit unfocused and dazed. Sakura scrambled to the young lord's side, shoving his sister aside.

Kakashi eyed his team. "Let's move out!"

"Let's move out!"


End file.
